First Driving Lesson
by ArmedWithMyComputer
Summary: Sam's driving the Impala, Dean's bleeding out in the back, and John is a terrible backseat driver. Teenchesters, and hurt!boys.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, unfortunately.**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam didn't really remember how they ended up back at the car, adrenaline and pain clouding his thoughts as he stumbled after his father through the forest. This hunt had been a hard one, the Wendigo having gotten the jump on all three hunters.

Dean was cradled in John's arms, moaning softly, while they crashed through the woods at high speed. John was leading the way, Sam close on his heels. The Wendigo was close as well, even after the shot to the shoulder Dean had delivered to him. Then, Sam had watched as his brother was charged by the monster, and thrown against a tree. A branch had ended up sticking out of his side. Blood dripped onto the forest ground as they sprinted through the dense undergrowth. Dean hadn't moved much since his father scooped him up.

The three hunters were nearing the clearing where the Impala was parked now; exhaustion fighting with panic to control Sam's body, and that was when things got even worse.

The youngest Winchester was just jumping down the small slope to reach the smooth ground that served as the parking lot, when he landed wrong, and went skidding across the gravel. A sharp pain shot up his right leg, as he cried out in agony, long fingers spasming against the ground as he tried to get up. "Sam!" His father yelled, still running with Dean to the car. "Get _up_!"

The fourteen year old obeyed, like the trained soldier he had been raised, and stumbled in agony towards his father, tears streaming down his dirty face. He was silent, but his mind was screaming, leg buckling with every forced step. It was only seven steps until he reached the car, but it could have been a marathon for all Sam knew, the boy feeling the edges of bone grinding together in his leg with every agonising limp.

When he looked up, hoping to see John, his father had his back to him while he tended to Dean in the backseat. The door was already slamming as Sam made it to the passenger seat, leaning heavily on the car to try and stay upright and conscious.

"Sam, drive!" The sacred keys to the 1967 muscle car were thrown in his face, and he fumbled with them as his fingers reacted slowly.

"Dad, my le—"

"_Now_, Sam." It was final. Dean was completely unconscious now, John keeping pressure on his son's potentially fatal wounds, as his youngest was ignored. Sam gulped in deep breaths of oxygen as he tried to stay alert. _Gotta get to hospital. Save Dean_. He understood the situation perfectly: If his father took the pressure off Dean's side for even a few seconds, his brother could bleed out.

The keys were hastily shoved in the ignition, Sam almost blacking out when he pressed down the accelerator. The car shot backwards, hitting a tree, making John yell out angrily, "Go forward, Sam!"

Tears were still cascading down the teenager's face as he flinched at his father's harsh tone and sent the car speeding forward. The dirt track out to the road was bumpy and filled with obstacles, such as branches and mini boulders, which had Sam spinning the wheel all sorts of ways in an attempt to avoid them. "Drive straight, for God's sake!"

The motorway was relatively empty, but there were still enough cars to get Sam panicked as the black car sped onto the road. The pain that was consuming his leg, turning his nerves to mush and then setting them alight, made the car swerve wildly across the wide lane, causing several drivers to beep their horns loudly at the appalling display of driving. "Faster!" Came the order from the backseat, and Sam squeezed his pain filled eyes shut momentarily as he pressed his foot down harder.

"Eyes on the damn road, Sammy!"

If any of the frustrated drivers had taken a few more seconds to look and see who the driver of the offending black car was, their eyes would have met those of a scared teenager, pain and tears that would soon be shed evident in his panicked eyes. But none did.

"Yes, sir," _Oh God, I'm going to pass out_.

A large sign for a hospital loomed ahead, Sam almost crying out in relief, and the car sped off at the next exit. Sam found that the smaller roads were harder to drive on, there was less room to swerve around the lanes, and more risk of hitting something. The speedometer was rising slowly, the teenage driver not having slowed down once.

"Left here!" Without even looking to see if there even was a left turn, Sam twisted the steering wheel sharply, and found himself driving on a road with the hospital just ahead. "Don't slow down, Sam." He obeyed the orders, his foot practically pressed to the floor of the car, and they sped into the parking lot of the large hospital. Just as the fast moving car was reaching the ER doors, Sam remembered that he had to break in order to stop the almost out of control car. "Stop the damn car!" John's voice was fading, Sam just trying now to _not_ crash the stupid car.

The black spots were clouding Sam's vision now, making it harder for him to dodge the people on the sidewalk that the car had ended up driving along. With one final burst of energy, he slammed his injured foot down on the brakes, screaming in pain, and turned the wheel of the car hard, so that they ended up exactly outside the ER doors.

People were flooding out the doors the moment the Impala skidded to a halt, Dean already being transferred to a gurney and rushed inside, his father right beside him. Sam couldn't move, unable to believe that he had really just driven the Impala and not crashed it, the pain that was never-ending making it hard to concentrate.

"Are you hurt?" Sluggish eyes turned to the other doctor who had opened the door, and was speaking to him in rapid tones. Sam tried to reply, he really did, but all that came out was a long string of muttered words, his best attempt at explaining the situation and the fact that he had probably broken his leg. "Uh, I need another gurney over here!"

And then Sam was drifting away, glad that he wasn't the one driving anymore, and vowing never to drive the Impala for a long time. Sometime between the journey into the hospital and when he was brought into the treatment room, his father reached him, a tired expression on the hunter's face as he leaning over his youngest son. "You did good, Sammy," He was saying, "Just need a few more lessons until you'll be able to drive without nearly killing anyone." That was when Sam passed out, just after a splint had been fixed on his agonisingly painful leg.

A week later, when they were leaving that particular hospital for good, Dean was only favouring his injured side a bit and Sam was hobbling along on crutches. His father had parked the car properly, unable to leave it where Sam had, obstructing the entrance.

"You wanna drive, Sammy?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face, laughing as Sam visibly whitened and made a beeline for the backseat. He didn't want to be the driver for a long while yet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Well, there's my first attempt at a Supernatural oneshot! Hopefully it wasn't too dreadful... I've never driven before, all this is based on watching my mom drive and general knowledge, so apologies for any mistakes. **

**Let me know what you thought in a review please :) It only takes a few seconds to give some feedback!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**ArmedWithMyComputer x**


End file.
